For the first time
by Fanficgirl1999
Summary: When Sasha and Kyle start planning the festival it's not long before they start to see each other in a new light. With each encounter becoming increasingly heated they start to realise this is more than just a crush! But when Tamara starts to notice this too she will stop at nothing to keep her man! Will Tamara succeed? Will Spencer stand in the way? Or will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"Tamara!" I moaned "I want to help you, I really do, but I have work to do!"

She glared at me steadily "Kyle, you promised to help me with this festival thing… Now you are coming whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed.

"I love it when you go all feisty Tamara on me" I winked, catching her off guard.

"Babe, you know what Casey will do if he hears you saying that right?"

"Whatever, yes I do want to be a part of their family more than anything but I miss you."

"I know baby I miss you too but we can't … not yet anyway!" She quietened down as we entered the café "Sash, Spence! Hey! Sorry we're late … he wouldn't get a move on."

I smirked as she motioned to me. Sasha laughed which I was startled with … I would have thought she would be the uptight kind who wouldn't be amused.

I sat down at the only seat available … right next to her.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Kyle sat right next to me. I have to admit I'm still a little wary of him after all that crap with Casey!

He was cute though… There was no denying that.

The way his hair was ruffled but not entirely messed up. The way his brown eyes seemed to gleam mischievously when he laughed…

Wait!

What the heck am I thinking? My boyfriend was right across the table! My gorgeous, faithful, boyfriend, right there.

"Um, Sash what do you think?" I heard a heart melting voice ask.

"Huh, um, I think, um, that it's an interesting subject."

Interesting subject! Is that the best I could come up with? Seriously?! I feel like an idiot.

"A-choo" Oh No! I just sneezed … Yup I do that when I'm nervous! And they are the most embarrassing sounds ever.

As I got a chorus of "Bless you" from around the table I noticed Kyle staring at me! I was so mortified… so I ran to the bathroom … over-reaction much!

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Oh my God! Her sneezes are so cute! Yeah, that's right! I like cute sneezes what of it?!

It was just so high pitched or something… when Tamara sneezes it's like a freaking foghorn!

Wait what were we talking about again?

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Both Sasha and Kyle are a little out of it! I expected as much from Kyle but Sash seemed to want to help. Well, up until Kyle and Tamara walked in! Tamara and I are doing all of the work it is ridiculous!

Finally I blew

"Look Kyle, Sasha, if you aren't going to do any work then just leave honestly!" I hissed "What are you even thinking about anyway? The both of you are totally out of it!"

To my surprise Tamara backed me up.

"He's right! We are here for a reason. Not just for you two to be staring into space."

I watch curiously as a hot blush spread across both of their faces. Now I really want to know what they were thinking about. If I didn't know any better I'd think Sasha was thinking about Kyle but nah he's not her type.

**Tamara's P.O.V**

If I didn't know any better I'd think Kyle was thinking about Sasha but nah she's not his type. I am! And I'll prove it when we get home.

"Right, well, let's get on with it then, eh?" Sasha asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed "Personally I think getting some of the pupils to sing would be a great idea!"

Sasha's smile broadened as MY Kyle spoke "That's an amazing idea Kyle," she beamed at him and he grinned back "but would anyone actually do it?"

"Well I'm sure those cocky mangrove river ones will want to show off!" They both laughed as Spencer and I shared a look.

"Yeah, that's a brill idea Kyle, babe!" I cooed, getting up, walking over and kissing him deeply. We went on like that for about 20 seconds before Sasha ruined the moment.

"Oh, get a room, yuck." She grimaced but I just laughed

"Kyle, should we continue this at home," I asked innocently

"I guess we should get going." Kyle said apologetically glancing at the two his eyes lingering on Sasha.

Something which did not go unnoticed by me! I glared at Sasha as we walked out the door.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Did you see that?" I ask Spencer incredulously.

"Well you _were_ lusting after her boyfriend all night," he says, glaring at me.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Spencer!" I cry "I love you and you should know that by now!"

His eyes softened.

"Of course I do … I'm just being stupid… come here!"

He gave me such a warm hug… I felt so bad about what I was thinking just minutes ago!

I'm just being stupid by having these thoughts about Kyle, when I have the perfect boyfriend right here.

But I just can't stop … that's the problem.

Kyle Braxton is like a pill…

**So Tamara realises that Sasha is after her lad and she clearly will do anything to stop that from happening. Will Kyle and Sasha admit their feelings or keep their feelings under the wraps? Will Spencer find out? What do YOU think will happen?**

**So what do you guys think? Let me know and I'll update ASAP.**

**Bye…. Fanficgirl1999 Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"Tamara I thought you didn't want Casey to know about us yet!" I muse as she plants kisses all over my neck.

"Oh, Please! He won't even notice," She replies wrapping her arms around my neck "Anyone would think you don't want this Kyle."

"Of course I do," I sigh, "I'm just sick and tired of fighting with him and what do you think will happen when he sees you coming out of my bedroom tomorrow morning?"

"Who says I'll be staying?" She questions teasingly but honestly I couldn't be bothered. What's wrong with me? Normally I'd be all over her!

"Fine! Suit yourself then!" she huffs as she pulls her shoes back on "but I'm leaving."

"Oh Tamara come on! Don't be like this… I'm just tired," I call after her "look I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Whatever!" She shouts back.

My head is banging. I need to go for a run.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"So Sash I'm going to head back now," Spencer explains "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks;" I casually reply, he's the perfect gentleman, "I'll be fine."

I actually prefer walking on my own anyways; it gives me that rare few minutes to myself.

Suddenly a body collides with mine and we both fall to the cold, hard ground.

"You idiot! You want to be more careful!" I exclaim loudly at the same time that he speaks.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I look over at that all too familiar voice…the one that's been going around my head all day… Kyle Braxton!

What is it with the Mangrove River boys? It's like I can't help but be attracted to them! Why? When I've got a perfect lad at home in the form of Spencer Harrington?

**Kyle's P.O.V**

"Sorry again Sasha," I smiled apologetically "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive! Sorry for being such a bitch!" she laughed, which _again_ surprised me. In all honesty I'd expected her to go off on one. She's really not the snob she's portrayed to be by all the Mangrove River guys. Especially Matt.

"Can I take you out for a coffee or something to say sorry?" I ask.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." She responds and I have to admit that I'm disappointed.

"Why not," I think aloud "I mean we're mates aren't we?"

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"_We're mates aren't we?"_

Are we though? I mean I'm still not sure I trust him after the whole Casey fiasco but that was a while ago. Casey doesn't _hate _him anymore, Tamara far from hates him, and they're the ones who live with him.

"Okay!" I find myself responding enthusiastically.

"Great!" He smiles, mirroring my emotions, "Tomorrow at 2:00?"

"Perfect," I add "thanks."

"All right, well I'll catch you later, yeah?"

**Tamara's P.O.V**

I cannot believe that after pointedly telling me he was too tired for me, there he was as bold as brass, flirting with Sasha!

Maybe I'm over reacting! I mean he did just run into her.

Well yeah, but he was talking to her for ages!

But he could have just been apologising.

Oh come on! Who takes that long to apologise.

Ugh, I hate debating with myself. I'm sure I've got nothing to worry about, they were probably just talking about the festival… yeah that'll be it!

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Hey, Tamara!" I shout, grinning at her while I run down to the beach where she is standing.

"Hey, Sash," she mirrors, giving me a warm hug "where's Spence?"

"He's at home we're not joined at the hip you know!" I say, oops, I didn't mean it to sound that harsh "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Ooh, relationship problems? Yeah, I know all about those… I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place with Casey and Kyle." Tamara replies

"What?" I ask getting confused "I thought it was over with Casey?"

"Well it was, but at least _he _pays attention to my needs!" She complains.

"What and Kyle doesn't? I find that very hard to believe!" I laugh.

"Hm, he used to but I don't know! He's really confusing me! One minute he's all over me the next he doesn't want to know!" she moaned

"Aren't all boys like that?" I question while struggling to hold in the laughter that's threatening to overcome me.

"Well, you know! He can be such an idiot sometimes!"

For some reason I felt the need to defend Kyle.

"Well, maybe it's because you keep jumping from Casey to him, Tamara!" I exclaim.

She was visibly shaken by my comment. Oops, my big mouth is always getting me in trouble but I only speak the truth.

But then again I don't know Kyle that well so why am I so quick to defend him when Tamara is supposed to be my friend?

Well, I know one thing for sure, I'm far too excited about that coffee tomorrow!

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please, if you have any suggestions on storylines or anything review or PM me! **

**Bye guys… Fanficgirl1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update and also a big thanks to keeptrying and fanficforyou.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, just the story! Xx**

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V**

As I get the coffee's I look back at the table I just came from, where Sasha is sitting, idly playing with her hair.

"Here you go, Darl," Irene spoke, snapping me out of my day-dream, "that'll be $4.40 please."

"Thanks." I reply, handing her the money while mentally cursing my apparent weakness for a certain someone.

I walk back to the table, carefully holding the coffees, because knowing me I would trip and spill them all over her!

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

When Kyle finally makes his way back to the table he hands me my coffee, fingers brushing against mine as he does so.

I felt a surge of electricity so I pulled my hand away quickly, spilling the coffee in the process.

Smooth Sasha!

"It's okay," Kyle laughs "I'll go get another one."

Soon enough we're laughing as if we'd been friends forever.

"So then she what, slapped you?" I ask, still laughing.

"No… she poured milk over my head! It took me days to get that out!" He chuckled.

I look down at my watch.

"Oh my God! Is that the time?" I question incredulously, "I was supposed to meet Spencer half an hour ago!"

"And I'm supposed to be working in Angelo's right now!" He exclaims looking panicked, and then he starts laughing again, "What are we like?" I start laughing too then.

"Wow, this is the most I've laughed in ages!" I say, smiling happily.

And it's the truth. To be honest I'd much rather stay here with Kyle than go watch another cheesy movie with Spencer… I mean 'Endless love' what sort of a name is that for a film.

* * *

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I sigh, looking down at my phone yet again. I've been here for over an hour now. Suddenly 'Carry you by Union J' blasts out on my phone, nearly giving me a heart attack.

I pick up immediately.

"Where the hell are you Sash?" I huff, "I've been here for ages!"

"Sorry Spence, I'm going to have to take a rain check on the movie thing." She replies apologetically.

"Why, what's up?" I question, starting to worry.

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted, but how about dinner tomorrow… my treat?" she inquires.

"Yeah, okay then," I sigh "do you want me to come round?"

"No!" She exclaims "I mean it's okay… don't bother yourself."

"Okay?" I reply suspiciously.

"Bye then!" she calls chirpily

"Bye."

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I just lied to my boyfriend! Does that make me a horrible person?

"Maybe we should invite Spencer and Tamara?" I suggest to Kyle, reminding him that he _does _have a girlfriend.

"We _could_," he replies, "but I'm not in the mood for more festival talk."

"No, me either," I sigh, feeling bad even so, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay, but it just has to be either comedy or horror!" he exclaims.

"Oh please! Do I _look_ like the whole romance girl?"

"Well…" he starts teasingly.

"Shut up!" I say shoving him while giving off a girly giggle.

I stick some popcorn into the microwave while settling down to watch 'That awkward moment'.

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V**

By the time the films over Sasha's already asleep. She's snuggled into my chest and honestly I don't even know how that's happened! Not that I'm complaining, though I should be. I know I should get going but I'm just too comfortable and soon enough I find myself drifting off to sleep…

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning to be faced with three questioning faces.

I sit up quickly, waking Kyle with my sudden movement.

He must be pretty scared… I would be with Indi, Dex and April staring at me like that!

"What's all this then?" Dex asks, eyebrows raised.

"What? Dex are you serious?" I question as Kyle and I start to laugh, only to receive glares back.

"Dude! Do you see anyone even semi-naked here?" Kyle says "We watched a movie and fell asleep… that's it!"

Indi glared at him, "Why should we believe you?" Indi challenged, "You river boys are all the same… Sasha, why do you never pick normal boys? Spencer is nice, I had Romeo and Dex has April… keep it that way."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kyle speaks up, "Not _all_ River boys are idiots. Look at Heath and Bianca, they're happy together right?"

No one could say anything. Admittedly I was impressed and so was Dex, it would seem, as he nodded in approval.

* * *

**Dex's P.O.V**

Kyle Braxton is actually okay it would seem!

"I should go…" he trails off awkwardly, as if only just noticing the awkward situation he was in.

After he leaves Sasha loses it.

"Oh my God!" Sasha exclaims, "Why do you have to be so embarrassing, we're just friends, well, probably not anymore thanks to you!"

"Well, you don't have a very impressive track record with River Boys do you?" I ask, "One beat you and another one nearly got you pregnant!"

Sasha stormed upstairs, clearly upset with what I said, while Indi and April scowl at me.

"That was so insensitive Dex!" April shouts, storming out of the house.

"What did I do?" I sigh.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Well back to school tomorrow so I probably won't have as much time to update so…**

**Anyways… I didn't have that much time for doing this so I know it's not the best! Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicola- I know… it's too bad **

**Sorry for taking so long to update and thanks for all the reviews! **** Hope you enjoy!**

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I'm walking down the beach hand in hand with Spencer, apologising constantly for standing him up the other night.

"It's okay!" He reassures me, laughing loudly… until we get to the beach and see Maddy and Josh. He was chasing her around the beach and just mucking about.

Spencer sighs, which instantly makes me do the same.

"Spencer… why do you care so much about Maddy and Josh?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

"Well, because we've been through a lot y'know and I just want her to be happy," he says quietly, "but that jerk has broken her heart time and time again."

"Spence, maybe if you actually got to know Josh, you'll find out he's not so bad after all," I suggest, "he's actually a top guy!"

"Hah, Mangrove River kids are never 'Top guys'" he laughs.

"Oh, grow up!" I shout, exasperated, I storm away at top speed.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I see Sasha storm up from the beach where Spencer is calling her.

Before she can make a quick getaway I step right in front of her, seeing that she has tears in her eyes, I don't say anything. Instead I engulf her in a hug. "What happened?" I question quietly.

"Nothing important, just another stupid fight," she mumbles into my chest and the pulls away quickly, "to be honest I don't even know why I'm getting upset!"

I nod sympathetically. "You want to talk about it?" I ask attentively, really hoping that she would say no, I'm no good with this sort of stuff!

"Thanks but no thanks!" she exclaims quickly, much to my relief, "You're a good friend."

_Friend._

The word hit me like a ton of bricks, though I don't know why! I love Tamara, I do love her right?

To be honest probably not as much since that whole Casey fiasco… I don't mean that right? I confuse myself sometimes… I don't know what to think! It's hard to believe but Sasha would probably be my best friend and we've only properly known each other a couple of days. I guess some people have a natural bond? Like Sash and Spence… they seem unbreakable.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I lie in bed crying quietly and clutching my throbbing cheek… meanwhile replaying the earlier scene in my head.

_*"Sorry, Spence, it's over." At those words he stumbled forward, he'd clearly been drinking._

"_Sasha, no, I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed, starting to get upset… but then his mood changed completely, "Do you know what?" he laughed, "I don't need you anyway!"_

"_Spencer have you taken your medication today?" I questioned, suddenly getting worried, not just for him but for myself too._

"_That… is none of your business." he stated teasingly. I kept trying to persuade him to come home with me but he kept refusing, getting angrier the whole time._

"_Look, you don't own me!" he shouted, slurring his words a little._

_Suddenly, he brought his arm back and brought it forward in one swift movement. I don't know if this was the drink or the fact that he hadn't taken his meds. Maybe a mixture of both, that caused him to get so angry. As his closed fist made connection with my cheek I cried out in pain. I looked up at him from where I was kneeling on the ground recovering from the blow. I saw the regret in his eyes._

"_Sash, I…" he trailed off, leaning down to help me up._

"_Don't," I cried out, "touch me." _

_The hurt was evident on his face. "I'm so sorry," he called after me as I made my way back home.*_

There is no way back for us now… I've been through all that with Stu, I am NOT going back to that place. So I just lie here hand on cheek, trying to decide whether to tell my concerned siblings what happened. I decide against it… after all, I saw the regret on Spencer's face… something that had never been there with Stu, there's no point putting him through the wrath of Indi and Dex when it's not going to happen again… is it?

**So… there was a bit of drama for you! Poor Sasha! And Spencer must have been really stressed to do something like that! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review… I'm open for suggestions so suggest away! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all reviews etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters!**

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I'm sat at the diner along with Maddie, Josh, Tamara, Kyle and… Spencer.

We still haven't said a word to each other and I'm sitting as far from him as possible. I can tell he's sorry… the way he looks from my cheek to the ground every so often shows that. Tamara notices.

"Aw, lovers tiff?" She questions sympathetically, causing the others to turn and stare dramatically.

"You could say that…" says Spencer at the same time that I snap "We're fine!"

Josh, my hero of the day, quickly changes the subject, clearly feeling awkward, "How about a game of truth or dare, guys?"

"Sounds fun," Tamara replies quickly, as everyone else murmurs their agreement, "let's go to the beach and play!"

On the way down to the beach, Kyle grabs my arm and pulls me back a bit.

"Okay, what's up with the badly concealed bruise?" he asks, motioning to the clearly still visible (eugh!) purpley-blue bruise on my cheek.

"Badly concealed? That took me hours this morning!" I snap irritably.

"Sorry, just making sure everything's okay!" he replies, putting his hands up in defence.

I look around, anxiously, not saying anything, until I hear calls from everyone on the beach calling us down.

**Tamara's P.O.V**

When Sasha and Kyle finally come down to the beach, I start my role as truth/dare master, take out my phone and put all our names into the random name generator.

It's late and we're about to start playing in front of the fire, when a girl shrieks and starts running down the beach.

"KYLE!" She screams as she jumps on top of him.

"Phoebe! What are you doing here?!" He asks, clearly ecstatic.

I have to admit… I'm a little jealous… okay, a lot!

"A-hem," Sasha clears her throat loudly, "No offence, but we're actually in the middle of something, but Kyle feel free to go off with her! If you want to play then get your asses down here lovebirds! But if not then get out of here!"

She really is a no nonsense kind of girl! Everyone laughs, including Kyle and Phoebe and sit down.

As Kyle makes the introductions, I add Phoebe's name to the list and get started.

"Okay, Josh Barrett," I say, professionally, "Have you ever deliberately watched someone while they were changing or showering, secretly?"

"Um, no?" he questions himself, looking decidedly guilty, "Well, not deliberately at least… there was this time when I was staying at the Braxton's house and I was stuck in the bathroom… I tried to climb out the window but on the way out… I saw Kyle getting changed!" he shouts out, blurting the last bit.

We all burst into peels of laughter, while Kyle just sits there looking mortified.

"How much… actually I don't want to know!"

It's only on the first question and already we're dying with laughter!

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Poor Kyle… and Josh! I can't say I wouldn't have done the same though!

"This game is boring," I sigh, "Let's play spin the bottle instead." I grin mischievously and wink suggestively at Kyle.

"Who's going first?" Tamara asks quickly

"Okay," Sasha shrugs, after some amount of silence, "I guess I will!"

"The person that you get you have to massage!" I pipe up laughing.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

Now that Phoebe's here I'm even more confused about my feelings! The two girls I had but don't want, want me… but the girl who I actually AM crazy about, wouldn't waste her time on someone like me! I wouldn't let her… I'm a waste of space… I'm leading one girl on, flirting with another and in love with someone else! Spencer's better for her thought, he wouldn't hurt her! I know that physically I wouldn't, but I'd probably make her life just as messed up as my own!

"Kyle!" everyone shouts, tears streaming down their faces from laughing so much. I ask what they're all laughing at while they point to the ground at the bottle, clutching their stomachs and rolling around.

Oh, great! It's pointed at me! Thanks for that Big Guy! _NOT!_

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I am pretty sure that this was deliberate! What the hell… that is just my luck! Kyle mumbles something under his breath. I am mortified! He probably doesn't want me anywhere near him after the way I got on with him earlier. I bet he knows that I like him!

"Get a move on!" Phoebe exclaims, giggling.

I hesitatingly sit behind him… lucky for him I actually know how to do them! That's one less embarrassing thing at least! When he took his shirt of I caught a glimpse of his muscles. He has such a gorgeous body. I'm pretty sure Tamara and Phoebe are thinking the same if the looks on their faces is anything to go by.

"Tell me if this hurts, kay?" I tell him before I begin.

I make palm circles up and down his back. Awkward much… I'm sure Phoebe would love this!

"Phoebe, you want to finish this?" I question, looking directly at her. She just gets up and comes quickly over. After the awkwardness of that the rest of the night is a laugh.

With Tamara having to make out with Phoebe. Spencer having to kiss Tamara (which I didn't mind at all!). Maddie having to neck kiss Phoebe (I bet she wishes it was Kyle!). Spencer having to lick Maddie (You should have seen Josh, he was ready to rip Spencer's head off!). Josh had to make up with Maddie (which both of them seemed to enjoy… a lot!) and even Josh having to massage Phoebe (they were as awkward as Kyle and I!).

Lastly I had to 'French kiss' Kyle. By then we'd both had a few so we were willing to oblige. We both leaned in and then he closed the space between us, his tongue in my mouth. When we pulled away, his fresh breath heating up my cold cheek, everyone cheered. That was embarrassing. I think I'd just curtsied and laughed at the dumbfounded look on both Phoebe and Tamara's faces.

"Don't worry!" I exclaimed, "that's as far as it's ever going to go between the two of us!" As I said it even I wasn't sure if that would be true!

Kyle turned "Jealous, our we?" he teased.

The girls composed themselves "As if!" Tamara retorted.

"In your dreams!" Phoebe replied, smirking.

We all stood laughing until Maddie ran up crying.

Mumbling something inaudible like "Josh…diner…robber…gun…HELP!"

**Sorry again that that took so long! I really hope you enjoyed it and JOSH NOOO! If you have any suggestions at all for my story I'd be very happy to hear them, whether they are in a review or PM. Thanks all for the support you've been giving me especially fanficforyou! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters (If only!)**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

We all rushed up to see the diner in tatters.

There were people being wheeled out. Apparently 28 people had been in the diner at the time and 6 people had been shot. Basically our whole town had been in there at that time! Thank God we weren't!

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Maddy screamed, tears streaming down her face, "My boyfriend and the woman who is like my mother is in there!"

"Miss, we're doing everything we can… if we just go barging in now then more people could get hurt." The policeman replied.

A gun shot rang out and a few people screamed. Just then the door opened and people filed out. Apparently the woman who did it, shot herself… it was Montgomary. We stood, frozen, holding our breaths and waiting for the people we loved to come out.

The two people who were seriously injured came out on stretchers first. We stretched to see who it was. The first of the two was Chris, Spencer walking briskly along beside him and the second was Marilyn, with John and Jett clinging onto her hands for dear life. I have to say I felt a sense of relief for a second… until I realised, there was 6 people shot, meaning the other 4 must be dead.

My blood ran cold as the first stretcher passed, Zack was there… Zack is dead! Evelyn, Oscar and Hannah wailed and clung to each other screaming. It made me feel sick to the stomach.

Leah came out next… VJ's screams filled my ears. Tamara ran over to comfort him. The whole scene was devastating.

Thirdly Andy came out… Josh was with him. Maddy ran right over and clung to Josh. She cried into his chest and he cried into her shoulder.

I'm seriously getting worried now… there is no sign of any of my brothers or their spouses. Sasha's hand enclosed around mine.

The last stretcher came out. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look but I forced myself. The person that passed was quite a surprise. I cried out, my voice getting caught in my throat. I felt Sasha's hand tighten and she squeezed my hand supportively. Because there, on that last stretcher, wasn't one of my brothers… oh, no, it was Ricky, Brax's Ricky. The same Ricky who was five months pregnant. Heath and Casey walked out beside her… where was Brax?

It was then when I heard a car screech to a stop beside me and out hopped Brax.

I heard a scream of pure terror as he rushed to her side.

"No! She's not dead! She's not! She can't be! This can't be happening! Not again!" He fell to the ground sobbing… I've never seen Brax cry… ever! This scared me more than when he got angry. I tried to move but my feet were stuck…

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Another strangled cry emerged from Kyle's mouth. I pulled him to me and he buried his head in my shoulder. He cried and I cried with him.

My dad comes over and offers to drive him to the hospital. It's all Kyle could do to nod.

He gets out of the car and mumbles a quick thanks. I jump out after him and run up to him.

"What are you doing?" he questions quietly

"I am _not_ letting you go in there alone!" I exclaim taking his hand in mine once again.

"Thanks" he replies, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

We make our way into the hospital lobby and ask for Ricky's ward.

When we get up there Bianca, Heath, Brax, Casey and Tamara are already there.

"Maybe I should give you guys some space," I whisper to him.

"No! Please stay." He pleads and let's face it, how can I say no to that face.

"Okay." I say and give him a half smile.

I notice that Tamara is holding Casey's hand and has barely even looked at Kyle. He doesn't seem to notice though. Or else he just doesn't care!

Since I don't really know Ricky very well I've been the one in charge. Trying to keep everyone sane. I don't like having to do this, but hey!

"Does anyone want a drink?" I ask quietly, breaking the looming silence.

Bianca, Tamara and Casey nod. No-one speaks though.

When I get down to the hospital shop I meet Spencer.

"How's Chris?" I ask politely.

"He's going to have to have an organ transplant but he'll survive thank God!"

I wince at the word survive.

"Oh God Sasha! Has something happened to Dex or Indi?" He asks me quickly

"No, it's actually Ricky… she's dead… they don't know about the baby… she was shot in the head. This is twice that this has happened to Brax! I'm devastated for him!" I exclaim, getting hysterical. I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat. I don't know why I'm crying… it's not me who lost the love of my life (twice) _and_ my baby!

Spencer pulls me into a hug and I soon compose myself, say goodbye, go pick up some water and some coffee's and make my way back up to the room.

I dump the food and drinks down on the table. I open my mouth to speak but close it abruptly again as the doctor walks in. Everyone stands up.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly.

Brax breaks down again. Everyone cries. Casey slumps into Tamara, Heath embraces Bianca. I don't know what to do. Should I go? Should I hug Kyle? Or Brax? Luckily, a woman I presume to be their mother rushes in and hugs Brax.

Which, if what I'm told is true, is uncharacteristically like her.

Only then do I sit down beside Kyle, letting his head rest on my lap and run my fingers through his thick brown hair.

My heart breaks for the whole family… It's hard to believe that only yesterday I saw Brax and Ricky coming up from the beach, surfboards in one hand, bags of baby clothes in the other. I'm going to look after the Braxtons… whether they like it or not!

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Poor Brax! **

**It broke my heart having to write this… I seriously felt sick! Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**P.S- Sasha and Kyle should be together in the next chapter! Eep! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about any confusion over the last chapter! Two of my files are named the same thing… so… well… yeah! Sorry about that! Thanks so much fanficforyou for pointing that out! What would I do without you?! **

**Sorry again for taking so long! School, yuck! Anyway! Here's your REAL chapter!**

**Sasha's P.O.V**

As I knock on the door of the Braxton household the next day, Heath opens the door.

"What do you want?" He groans.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" I question, swinging my bag temptingly.

"Fine," he moans after a minute, "Not that it'll make much difference."

He's right about that.

Everyone's lying about the place! I'm serious! Brax is lying across the coffee table; Bianca and Kyle occupy the settee while Tamara and Casey are strewn on the floor. Heath flops down next to Bianca. They all have shadows under their eyes. I understand why, I just know that it's extremely unhealthy. I went off the rail when my mother died and let me tell you it is not fun.

"Right!" I exclaim "Who fancies helping me out in the diner?"

No one responds.

"Free food?" I try, sighing in defeat while six faces shake sadly.

Eventually, after practically force feeding them all, I trail Kyle out.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

With much protesting and groans at the whirlwind girl in our living room people actually ate… and slept.

Sasha eventually dragged me out; I knew she would do it to someone! God! She's probably going to do a motivational speech or something! If she does, I think I might actually have a heart attack!

Instead she pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "What was that for?" I question.

"You looked like you needed it," she replies simply.

"I did," I mumble and lean down to meet her lips. She quickly pushes me away but after looking at me for a few seconds pulls me back in again and kisses me intensely, neither of us pulling away until, a few minutes later, we hear a cough and turn to see Tamara watching us, lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

She makes her way over to me "It didn't take you long to get over Ricky's death!"

Sasha opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by Tamara speaking up, "And you! Kyle's obviously vulnerable right now and you just swoop right in."

"Okay, I can see you're upset about Ricky so I'll let that one slide," Sasha responds calmly, but Tamara isn't done yet.

"You're a slut, a whore, preying on vulnerable people! You're a vulture!" Tamara sneers.

I turn to Sasha, half expecting her to punch Tamara's lights out. Instead I see tears glistening in her sorrowful, hazel eyes. She's clearly broken, although she hides it well.

Tamara's still ranting on, "Bitch!" she shrieks.

"Tamara!" I shout loudly, "What is wrong with you!? Go somewhere that you're actually wanted why don't you?! Sasha is a million times a better person than you will ever be! And, by the way, I kissed her first! I knew exactly what I was doing and yes, I want to do it again!"

By this stage the whole family is outside the door, staring wide eyed and open- mouthed as Sasha runs out of the back gate, clearly mortified about this whole ordeal.

"Now look what you've done!" I say exasperated.

When I run around the corner I find Sasha sitting of the sand, sobbing quietly into her hands.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Sitting on the sand, I feel a figure beside me and an arm goes around my shoulders and pulls me into the warm body… Kyle's warm body.

"Are you okay?" He asks tentatively as if I'm a bomb that's about to explode.

"I'm fine," I sniff, snuggling into his chest, I hate crying in front of people, but with Kyle it feels like I'm allowed, like it's accepted, "Thanks for asking."

It's quiet for a moment until I ask the question that's really been on my mind.

"Did you mean what you said… about you wanting to kiss me again?"

After a moment his lips land on mine and just as I start to reciprocate he pulls away… the tease!

"Did that answer your question?" He asks, smirking happily.

"Hm, I don't exactly know yet… we might have to do that again." I tease, smirking back.

"Sasha, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but what with Tamara and Spencer and the explosion and Ricky, I haven't really got the chance." He voices. Ricky! Oh my God, I am a horrible person! Here I am flirting with the man who has just lost someone who was like a sister to him.

"Yeah?" I question, deciding to see what he wanted to ask me and then help them all with Ricky.

"Do you want to go out with me? As in, like, a date? As in be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously.

I roll my eyes, "Obviously!" I exclaim happily, "Has it seriously taken you this long to realise that I want to be with you?"

He grins, clearly as ecstatic as I am.

We lie down and talk for a couple of hours, eventually falling asleep on the sand, safe from the demons that threaten to overpower us.

**Yay! They're finally together! For the next chapter should I focus on the funeral, the first date, or both?**

**Sorry for taking so long to update (again) and for it being so short! The next episode will definitely be longer! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support so far! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support! **** I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I've tried to make it a bit longer for everyone! Thanks again! Okay… so… I thought I'd mix it up a bit today and start with Brax's P.O.V- seeing as it IS his girlfriend's funeral! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nicole- **Thank you so much! I'm really glad they're finally together too! I could never seem to find the right time for them so I hope that was okay for you! Thanks so much for the input! xx

**Guest**- I know! It was really hard writing about the impact of Ricky's death! Poor Brax is right! Xx

**Guest- **Thanks so much for the input! I know! I felt really bad about Ricky's death! It actually really upset me because I'm the sort of person to get really attached to characters, especially those I write about! As for the coping I hope so too but you never know! I don't even know what I'm going to write next! Xx

* * *

**Brax's P.O.V**

I feel so sick. I actually can't get out of bed. Maybe if I don't go then it'll be like it's never even happened. What will I do? How will I cope? It was hard enough with Charlie… but with Ricky it was something else. I loved her, REALLY loved her. We were engaged. We are…were having a baby. But, no, I owe it to Ricky to go to that funeral and make sure it's the best damn one ever!

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I'm sitting on the sofa eating breakfast when, to my surprise, Brax's bedroom door opens and out he steps dressed up and ready to go. I honestly thought we would have had to practically drag him out kicking and screaming.

I'd never thought for a second that Brax owned a suit never mind him actually wearing it!

"Text everyone who's coming and tell them to wear blue or red, Ricky's favourite colours. And wear something comfortable. Ricky wouldn't have wanted to have a normal boring funeral!" Brax exclaimed.

"Gotcha," I sighed, "Better go get changed then, eh?"

"Uh-huh!" he responded.

Brax was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a black and blue tie. The funny thing is that he looked really comfortable in it.

I made my way into my room to get dressed, picking up my black suit and a blue tie, similar to Brax's.

"Hi, Brax, how're you doing?" A sullen voice asks.

I walk outside to see Tamara standing there. I nod at her politely, reservedly. She looks right past me into my room as though expecting someone to be in there. She was wearing a long, red Beaded Cocktail dress. She looked stunning actually.

"I'm, uh, coping, thanks." Brax eventually replies.

While we're waiting for everyone else to arrive I make us all something to eat. Brax is looking paler by the minute… we better get him down there before he changes his mind!

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

"Hey, Sash!" Casey calls from the beach.

"Hey, Case!" I shout back as he comes running up, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just- I'm finding it a little bit, um, hard to cope with Ricky, the funeral, y'know?"

I nod sympathetically, "I'm on the way to the house now. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Can I buy you lunch first?" he asks.

I wince, "I'd love to but really we can't be late for a funeral."

"True! Sensible as always! Maybe later then, let's get going! You look lovely by the way." He says, nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks, you too," I reply.

He does actually, in a black suit with a bright red tie, whereas I've opted for an off the shoulder, short, dark blue dress, like the colour of the sea kind of blue. It's gorgeous. Ricky actually gave me this just before she died… said it wouldn't fit her 'Mummy Tummy' anymore. I told her to wise up, that she was still stunning. She laughed and said she knew. Ricky was a laugh. Everyone loved her. She was just that sort of person!

We met Bianca and Heath at the door. Bianca looked beautiful! She was wearing blue also. Her's was a couple of shade's lighter than mine and was about knee- length and lacy. Heath wore a suit similar to Casey's with the red tie.

We all went into the house, to be ushered back out again to Brax's black SUV (GX)

Bianca got in the front, deciding to drive with Heath in the passanger seat. Casey got into the middle row with Kyle and Tamara while I kept Brax company in the back.

He stares out the window the whole way there, while I think of how lucky I am.

* * *

**Brax's P.O.V**

Ricky's funeral is a joint one on the beach with all the victims, so there's Leah's family at one point. Zac's on another, and Andy's on the last. We all have a spot and we will all listen to each other's ceremonies. Leah's ashes are being scattered on the beach, Zac's at the side of the mountain and Andy and Ricky's in the sea.

We all make our way over to Leah's seeing the devastation in her son, VJ's eyes.

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V**

We all listen intently as people talk about Leah's life, achievement's, and all the usual stuff.

What we didn't expect was VJ getting up and speaking.

"I've decided to read this poem today, because it was one of my mum's favourite poems… ever since she saw it on Desperate Housewives," he started, a few people laughed and sniffled, "It's called 'Do not stand at my grave and weep' Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there.  
I did not die."

With that he sat down, his voice had broken at the last line and I felt a few tears slide down my face out of compassion for the boy, I know what it's like to lose a mother at that age.

They then scatter her ashes.

I turn to see a few tears sliding down Brax's face. He acts tough but really, especially when it comes to kids, he's a big softies.

Along we move to the side of the mountain, where Zac's family prepares.

Evie reads out a poem, "Zac wanted me to read this out if he died, so I will. Death is nothing at all  
I have only slipped away into the next room  
I am I and you are you  
Whatever we were to each other  
That we are still  
Call me by my old familiar name  
Speak to me in the easy way you always used  
Put no difference into your tone  
Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow  
Laugh as we always laughed  
At the little jokes we always enjoyed together  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me  
Let my name be ever the household word that it always was  
Let it be spoken without effort  
Without the ghost of a shadow in it  
Life means all that it ever meant  
It is the same as it ever was  
There is absolute unbroken continuity  
What is death but a negligible accident?  
Why should I be out of mind  
Because I am out of sight?  
I am waiting for you for an interval  
Somewhere very near  
Just around the corner  
All is well.  
Nothing is past; nothing is lost  
One brief moment and all will be as it was before  
How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again!"

Everyone laughed at the light- heartedness of it all. Maybe funerals aren't so bad after all.

Hannah and the twins join hands to pour out the ashes.

Next, the people who can surf, go out to the sea. A lot of people stand at the edge though.

Who would have thought! The Braxton's and the Barrett's in the sea at the same time.

Josh was saying a poem for Andy. "He would kill me for saying that this was his favourite poem, but, yeah!

You can shed tears that he is gone  
Or you can smile because he has lived  
You can close your eyes and pray that he will come back  
Or you can open your eyes and see all that he has left  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see him

Or you can be full of the love that you shared  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday  
You can remember him and only that he is gone  
Or you can cherish his memory and let it live on  
You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
Or you can do what he would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

Josh stood on the surfboard and shook the contents of the vase into the water.

* * *

**Brax's P.O.V**

"I know this sounds cheesy but Ricky was my best friend, my girlfriend, my life. Everything about me that I hated, she turned that around and made me love it. I'd like to think I did the same for her. I loved her so, so much and I know that she knew that. There'll never be another woman like her. That's that!

I know she'd want me to say this poem for her.

When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free?  
Miss me a little, but not for long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that once we shared  
Miss me, but let me go.  
For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone.  
It's all part of the master plan  
A step on the road to home.  
When you are lonely and sick at heart  
Go the friends we know.  
Laugh at all the things we used to do  
Miss me, but let me go.  
When I am dead my dearest  
Sing no sad songs for me  
Plant thou no roses at my head  
Nor shady cypress tree  
Be the green grass above me  
With showers and dewdrops wet  
And if thou wilt remember  
And if thou wilt, forget.  
I shall not see the shadows,  
I shall not fear the rain;  
I shall not hear the nightingale  
Sing on as if in pain;  
And dreaming through the twilight  
That doth not rise nor set,  
Haply I may remember,  
And haply may forget.

I love you Ricky. I'll never forget you!"

I'm ashamed to say I broke down after that, well no not ashamed. Because Ricky is right, that poem is absolutely true! Ricky was this lovely, bubbly person and I have to remember her in happier times. It's hard though, really hard.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this! An extra-long chapter for you all! Thanks for all the reviews! We'll have the first date in the next chapter. I won't be able to update at the weekend because I'll be in Donegal! **

**Bye then, Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support, especially from fanficforyou who's been encouraging me to write when I can! **** I really hope you enjoy this chapter…First date… EEEK! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nicola- **Thanks Really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hmm… you'll have to wait and see.

**Guest- **I know it was a sad one to write.

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

_Hey, you still up for tonight? 7.00? Kyle x_

_Of course! I can't wait! Will you tell me where we're going yet? Xx_

_Ha, yeah right! In your dreams, princess ;) x_

I had to laugh as I read the last text, still smiling while I typed in my reply.

_See you at 7.00 then xx_

Just then there was a knock at my door, I jumped up and ran to answer it.

I swing open the door, "Casey!" I exclaim, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" he replied sarcastically, laughing "I'm here to see Indi and Romeo… About the gym? Didn't they tell you? They're selling half of it to me."

"Oh," I say, my mouth opening and closing as I think of why the hell Romeo and Indi would want to sell half of the gym "Come in then!"

We go into the living room and as he makes himself comfortable I offer him a drink.

He replies with a yes and follows me into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry! They should be back soon," I explain helplessly.

"Nah, it's okay, I can wait if you're here." He replies, winking flirtatiously at me, I smile uncomfortably creating some distance between us on the sofa.

"So, about that coffee date…"

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I grin down at my phone stupidly as I get another text from Sasha.

_Another unwanted guest! Help __ xx_

_Haha, I'm working! Who is it anyway? __ x_

"What are you smiling about?" I hear a sugary sweet voice ask.

I look up to see a smirking Tamara.

"Just… someone," I reply coyly, smirking back.

I see a flicker of irritation cross her face before she smiles again and mumbles something about getting back to work.

I don't know why but I love that I still have this effect on her, I've definitely moved on but still, it's kind of flattering!

"So… you doing anything tonight?" she asks casually.

"Mm, a date, you?" I respond, while working out this month's take.

"A date?" she questions, choking on her water, "Just ordering a Chinese and watching a film, I was going to ask you to join me but I guess not!"

"Sorry! I really like this girl and I can't blow her off just for a junk night," I reply

She smiles at me, "No problem… so… who is it?"

"I can't tell you yet." I mumble, still working on the estimates.

"Why? Do I know her?" she questions

"Tamara!" I exclaim looking up sharply at her tone.

"Does she go to my school?" she asks

"Tamara!" I repeat

"Sorry, it's just that I care about you, believe it or not and I don't want to see you get hurt." She explains

"Believe me, I won't get hurt," I say laughing.

"Let's go eat at the diner! I'm starving!" she exclaims enthusiastically

"I suppose we could take a break!" I shout after her, rolling my eyes as she runs to grab her coat.

* * *

**Casey's P.O.V**

I do actually like Sasha… I mean she's a sweet girl… I'm just not into her _that_ way, see if I can get her to fall for _me_ instead of _Kyle_, I've won! I mean, he stole my girl so why can't I steal his possible one… that means he probably won't hurt as much anyway! And, also, I really want to make Tamara want me… thing is, she's that type of girl… if she thinks your into someone else then she'll go in for the kill.

Sasha and I chat easily about stupid things and I find that I'm really starting to have fun, when Tamara and Kyle walk in…

* * *

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Casey grabs my hand, which was resting on the table quickly.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Just go with it, please! I need Tamara to notice me!" he replies.

"This is pathetic!" I huff, I hate boys like this.

They come over, Kyle has his eyebrows raised in amusement, I raise them back like, "I know right!"

"Can I borrow Sasha for a minute?" he questions, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Okay?" Casey says, unconvincingly.

As soon as we're out of sight we burst out laughing, tears streaming down both of our faces.

"Did you see his face?" Kyle asks, "He was clearly expecting me and Tamara to go mad!"

"I know! I feel quite sorry for him actually… feeling the need to do that," I reply, "Shoot! It's 5:30! I need to go get ready!"

A look of confusion passes his face before I answer his unasked question, "Girls need there time to look their best Kyle!"

"You already do," he responds, winking at me happily, before I leave to get ready.

An hour and a half later, after I've crimped my hair, done my makeup and tried on about 15 different outfits there was a knock on the door. I rushed to get it, hoping to get there before anyone else.

Obviously, that wasn't going to happen! I arrived downstairs to see my dad, Romeo, Indi, Dex and April all crowded around an awkward looking Kyle.

"Come in, kid," says Sid.

Sasha let out a heavy sigh. She had thought maybe they could skip this. Honestly, Sasha expected it. She had been through so much with previous boyfriends that her dad was bound to be protective over her.

"Now Sasha's curfew is midnight, just like it's always been," Dex added carefully.

"And I don't want to go up and see either one of you passed out in her bed in the morning, got that?" Indi's eyes were trained solely on Kyle as she said this. Kyle, at least, had the sense to look ashamed.

"_Guys-"_

"Have fun," Sid said with a nod.

Indi opened her mouth to add something but Sasha ushered Kyle out as fast as she could.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Ugh! How much longer is this going to take?!" Sasha complains.

Kyle smiles, "Only about an hour!"

"You're going to take me to the mountains aren't you? And no-one's going to hear from us again!?" She sighs.

He looks at her, eyebrows raised, "How did you know my plan?" he jokes.

They both burst out laughing, seconds later everything goes quiet.

From the passenger seat come soft snores and when Kyle turns Sasha is asleep. He chuckles slightly and concentrates on the road ahead.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Kyle murmurs, shaking her slightly, she smiles, looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Where are we?" she asks, taking a cautious step out of the car.

"My favourite place in the world!" Kyle exclaim happily, as loads of memories come rushing back, smiling brightly at her, then at the glistening ocean upon which the sun was reflecting.

"Ah!" Sasha exclaimed, "I should have known a River boy would take me somewhere with water!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder while he took her hand in his. They were just leaning in for a kiss when… CRASH.

Throwing his hands up in frustration, he groans aloud. "Really!" he shouts towards the sky, "A thunderstorm?! _Now!?"_

The lightening, thunder and rain start almost immediately. Sasha tries not to laugh as Kyle continues to growl at the sky as if that was going to help anything.

"Come on," she laughs, trailing him back to the car.

"That was supposed be as romantic as hell!" he exclaims, sighing in despair.

"It still can be," was Sasha's reply as she pulled him in close.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I had a bit of writers block during this chapter! Don't forget to review and don't be afraid to be honest!**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support, especially from fanficforyou who's been encouraging me to write when I can! **** I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again! Enjoy! So sorry for the wait!**

**Nicola- **Thanks Really glad you enjoyed it and you sure must be! I used to hate him… he annoys the hell out of me but he's alright! Xx

**Kyle's P.O.V**

When I wake up I look up at the ceiling my eyebrows crinkling in confusion as I take in the unfamiliar surroundings.

I look down realising that someone's head is resting on my chest with their arm slung around my waist.

As I clear the sleep out of my eyes I realize that that someone is Sasha.

She yawns and stretches, "Hey," she says smiling sleepily.

"Hey!" I reply laughing happily.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I jump out of my skin. "Sasha… are you decent? Can I come in?" a voice calls from outside.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor and my clothes are being shoved under the bed.

"Two minutes, Dex!" she shouts.

She makes her way over to the door after pulling on a pair of leggings and a loose dress-shirt.

Opening the door he walks into the room suspiciously and jumps onto the bed. I groan as the bed sags and his weight hits me.

"What was that?" he questions and pulls up the sheets covering the bottom of the bed.

"Dex wait!" Sasha cries.

I smile sheepishly at him while he raises his eyebrows.

"Sasha… why have you got a semi-naked river boy under your bed?" he questions, "You're lucky that Indi didn't notice him first!"

"Dex, don't tell dad!" Sasha warns him.

"I won't… if you do my chores for the rest of the week!" he replies.

"Fine." She nods without hesitation.

"And… don't tell dad that while he's away this weekend we're having a party."

"He's going away?" she asks excitedly.

"Uh… can I come out now?" I question from under the bed while Dex glares and me and Sasha laughs, "Sure," she replies, "Dex… go away!"

He storms out of the room and I come out from under the bed, "You know…you look really sexy when you're all dishevelled," Sasha laughs leaning up.

"Oh really?" I murmur, feeling that electric I always get when our lips meet.

"I can hear you two," Dex hisses through the door while we laugh.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I've been wanting to see Kyle again ever since he left my house earlier today, so, under the pretence that I was going to see Maddie I went to his house.

"Hey!" He says happily as he answers the door.

"Hey," I reply.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks me.

"Yeah, okay." I shrug, I'd rather be doing something else but since we can't really I'll settle for a movie.

He puts the DVD, that awkward moment, in the player and we settle into the sofa.

I settle into him as it starts and after a while we're in stitches.

"Ooh, I love Zack Efron!" I exclaim.

"Why do you like him? I mean what's going on with the hair?" he scoffs.

"What's not to like? I happen to think he's perfect." I smirk loving how worked up he's getting.

"Yeah… he's gay! He'll come out of the closet in a few years just you wait and see." He replies.

"Ooh, someone's getting jealous!" I laugh.

"Yeah, right!" he mumbles, blushing instantly.

Suddenly he kisses me deeply.

"I actually have to be going, now." I hesitantly say, not wanting to leave one bit but knowing my dad would kill me if I passed my curfew.

"Do you?" He raises an eyebrow, curving his palms around my waist and moving in. My heart beating increases and my breathing falters.

"Yes." I barely breathe out before his warm lips meet mine. It only lasts for a moment before a gush of cold air greets my lips again, causing me to frown.

"Why did you stop?" I ask impatiently.

"I thought you had to go. But since you insist-" He lips returned to mine, but this time with more force. He managed to separate my lips and elongate the kiss.

He leans further down and we sink into the sofa still kissing. I start to unbutton his shirt when…

"Kyle where- … oh… Sasha… hi," Casey mumbles nervously walking into the room.

We both sigh and I stand up, "I better go."

Kyle gives me a quick peck on the lips and I mumble a goodbye to Casey before leaving the house.

I'm walking along when a car pulls up beside me and the window winds down…

**Okay… I've got a couple of ways to go with this story… I'm only going to do a couple more chapters because I REALLY ship Mattasha now and I feel like I'm betraying them a bit.**

**Would you mind answering a couple of questions for me?**

**Would you read a Mattasha story?**

**Do you like Spencer?**

**Do you want a happy ending?**

**Again thanks so much for everything and I'm sorry for taking so long to update and for this being so short! The last couple of chapters will be longer and up faster! Hope you enjoyed this anyway!**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy and there will probably only be one or two more chapters after this!**

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I brace myself to run; God knows that I've been warned about 'stranger danger' more than enough times! The window rolls down and, "Kyle!" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey!" he replies, "Does someone need a lift?"

I nod happily, glad that it's not turn an axe-murderer in the car after all!

I jump in his car and we drive slowly down the road, when we stop at a traffic light I grab his hand tightly.

"I love you, you know," I tell him seriously and I really mean it. He rolls his stunning dark brown eyes and laughs, "Course I do! I love you too! Where'd all this come from?"

I laugh then too and kiss him softly on the cheek, "I don't know," I reply "I just felt the need to say it."

He kisses me quickly and starts driving again. I can't help but be a little annoyed that our moment's been ruined.

**Kyle's P.O.V**

I love it when Sasha just has random outbursts like that, it's so cute. I smile to myself excitedly, tonight's going to be the night, tonight's going to be the night that I…

I quickly lose my train of thought as I see a bright light and a car come hurtling towards us at top speed, I swerve desperately but the black Mercedes hits the side of my car and we go swirling into the tree. The last thing I see before I black out is the horrified look on Sasha's face as we tumble past the hedges and bushes.

**Tamara's P.O.V**

"Job done," the dark haired, dark skinned man said coming into the living room and holding out his hand for the package which Casey promptly gives him.

I start to feel uneasy as I realise what effects that this could have on a lot of people if either of the two end up dead.

I keep my hands clasped tightly in front of me so that no-one notices that they are shaking like mad… I look at Casey and he looks back with that same fear in his eyes. I know what he's thinking… this happened to him and Maddie, what if Kyle and Sasha aren't so lucky?

We don't want them to die, maybe just get hurt a bit, so that they rely on us… I realise now how selfish that sounds and know that it's too little too late.

As soon as the man leaves, Casey grabs his car keys and ushers me out in front of him.

"What have we done?" he whispers fearfully as he turns unusually pale.

I shrug, feeling too sick to even speak; maybe we can make it up by finding them before it's too late?

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling drowsy and as I put my hand to my head I wince in pain and notice that I have blood all over my hand. I manage to crawl out of the car and what I see scares me half to death.

"Kyle!" I scream as I notice him lying face down in the mud, there's a deep cut on the back of his head and his arm is twisted in a weird shape.

Too afraid to move him, I run to the side of the road and eventually a car stops and out jumps Tamara and Casey.

"Is everything okay?" an already pale Casey questions, giving me a quick hug.

I groan and he looks alarmed… I motion to my head while blabbering through tears, "Kyle… tree… arm… breathing!"

Casey runs down and shouts up to Tamara to phone an ambulance which she has already done. In less than 5 minutes an ambulance arrives and I'm dragged in while the paramedics go to lift Kyle.

**Casey's P.O.V**

We sit outside Kyle's room waiting to hear what's said. It's an awkward silence between Tamara and I as neither of us know exactly what to say… we did this… it's our fault.

Sasha has a mild concussion and is resting so luckily she misses all the drama.

An alarm goes off in the room suddenly and Tamara and I stand up while Doctors and Nurses run into the room frantically. I manage to catch Dex by the arm, "He's gone into cardiac arrest!" he quickly explains before rushing into the room again to tend to my brother… the brother I could have killed…

**Hope you enjoyed! That was a bit of a dramatic chapter, eh!?**

**In the run up to the end of this story I've got a couple more questions…**

**Do you want a set of one-shot prompt fics like my hollyoaks story? **

**Do you want a Kyle/Phoebe one-shot?**

**I'll definitely doing the psychopath storyline in my Mattasha story but who do you want it to be… Spencer, or Stu? **

**Thanks for reading my wittering on! Hope you enjoyed and again… sorry it's so short!**

**Fanficgirl1999… Xx**


End file.
